


A Quivering Wreck

by TsarinaTorment



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarinaTorment/pseuds/TsarinaTorment
Summary: Sasuke's a brave fearless shinobi - so why, when Sakura goes for a walk in the snow, does she find him as a quivering wreck?((Transferring some of my old fics over from FFN))





	A Quivering Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sakura Haruno walked down the road, enjoying the snow that swirled around. The cold air didn't bother her, wrapped up in multiple layers as she was. Her Chakra sparked as she sensed someone nearby, someone unmoving. She hurried over to them and gasped in surprise. There, huddled in the snow, was a boy the same age as her. She knew him of course, but why was he a quivering wreck?

"Sasuke?" she asked in surprise. He just pulled himself tighter together, tears running down his face. "What's wrong?" she asked the usually so sure of himself Uchiha. He shook faster - he was scared of her, she realised. "Sasuke?" She knelt down by him and laid her hand on his arm. He froze in fear. "You can't stay out here, you'll catch a cold," she told him. "Come on!" When he didn't move she knelt down and gathered him in her arms. She carried him back to her house and placed him on the couch. He curled into a ball and shook in fear. Sakura was worried. She hadn't seen him for a few weeks - what had happened to him in that time? She grabbed a blanket and covered him with it. He was still shivering.

"What's happened to you?" she asked. He clutched the blanket to him and wouldn't look at her. He was frozen, she realised, so she sat down next to him and pulled him onto her lap, embracing him. She inspected him and saw that he wasn't injured in any way - whatever was wrong with him was purely psychological.

"Sasuke!" a girl shouted from outside. "Where are you? I haven't finished with you yet!"

Sakura gasped. She knew what was wrong with him then - he'd been used as a plaything by a girl and it had severely affected his mind.

"It's OK," she whispered to him. "I won't let her get you!" The boy in her lap stopped shaking and looked at her with empty eyes. Or were they empty? Was that a look of gratitude in his eyes?


End file.
